Mi padre o mi amante
by LukaReich
Summary: soy Luka Gasai o ahora soy Ainsworth, soy adoptada por un lindo matrimonio, aun que ahora ya no es tan lindo como antes, mi madre se llama Sucrette Ainsworth y mi padre Lysandro Ainsworth, siempre e sentido algo lindo por mi padre que con el tiempo empezó a volverse mas fuerte.


Hola mis pastelillos hoy traigo otro fic, este es de un juego que me ha gustado mucho y me gustaría a ser una pequeña historia de mi personaje preferido ósea a Lysandro mi victoriano favorito, no prometo que va a ser una gran historia ni tampoco que vallan a salir todos los personajes de CDM.

Como todos lo sabemos amour sucre no me pertenece, Solo la historia y Luka Gasai son de mi autoridad, si hay una historia igual o casi igual es pura coincidencia.

Bueno sin más interrupciones empecemos

Quiero salir, solamente eso pasaba por mi mente, no me gustaba este sitio, el dueño del orfanato siempre nos maltrataba o incluso abusaba de los niños más pequeños, a mí nunca mi hizo nada ya que si el me tocaba un solo pelo lo destripaba, trataba de ayudar a todos los que podía pero siempre me encerraban para que él se saliera con la suya, hasta que un día las autoridades lo atraparon cometiendo este delito.

Todos los que Vivian en el orfanato nos enviaron a distintos lugares, algunos se fueron a Italia, otros a Canadá, otros a Chile y así sucesivamente, a mí me enviaron a Francia, hay me adoptaron una pareja joven, mi supuesto padre se llamaba Lysandro Ainsworth, este era albino de ojos bicolor el izquierdo era de color miel y el derecho era de color verde, cuando lo conocí vestía ropas raras y a la ver elegante, mi madre se llamaba Sucrette Ainsworth, su pelo era café y sus ojos verdes, ella se vestía común.

Por lo que tenía entendido tengo un tío, una tía y un primo por parte paterna y materna tenía a mis abuelos, cuando llegue a la casa de mis nuevos papás, ellos tenían una fiesta de bienvenida para mí hay conocí a los amigos de mis padres, Castiel, Nathaniel, Kentin, Armin, Alexy, Leigh ((mi tío)), Rosalya ((mi tía)), Iris, Violeta, Kim, Peggy, Melody, etc. Todos tenían hijos y al parecer yo era o soy la más pequeña del grupo.

Por cierto me llamo Luka Gasai, aunque ahora soy Luka Ainsworth, tengo 5 años mi cabello es de un extraño color rosa, mis ojos son bicolor uno rojo el otro azul, según mis padres tengo la piel de porcelana y si me coloco un vestido victoriano me parezco a una muñequita claro que yo nunca uso vestidos así hasta que ellos me adoptaron y pues como a papá le gusta esa moda, me compra vestimenta victoriana y mi madre me viste.

Bueno mi padre Lysandro es un cantante muy conocido, casi siempre está de gira y con suerte lo veo, él tiene una banda que está conformada por el tío Castiel, el tío Nathaniel y la tía Iris, bueno mi madre se dedica ser dueña de casa, siempre estoy con ella vamos a todos lados, me compra juguetes y ropa.

Siempre cuando estamos las dos solas en casa viene un chico rubio de ojos verdes, el chico se llamaba Dakota aunque me dijo que lo llamara Dake, él siempre me trae algo y luego el rubio y mamá se van a la pieza y nunca supe que asían hay hasta que cumplí 9 años.

Como siempre el venia me entregaba un regalo y se iba con mi madre a la pieza, pasaron 2 horas y mi padre llega lo recibo como siempre con un abraso y un beso en la mejilla y el me acaricia el pelo, la verdad me sorprendía que hubiera llegado hoy ya que él dijo que llegaba mañana a la tarde, me pregunto dónde se encontraba mi mami y yo le respondí que estaba en la pieza

Los dos subimos a la parte de arriba y llegamos a la puerta de la habitación de mis padres, el albino abrió la puerta y se quedó hay parado, yo no podía ver nada ya que estaba detrás de él y me tapaba la vista, mi padre entro a la pieza y yo me quede hay parada, pude ver a mi madre dormida mientras abrazaba a Dake que igual estaba dormido, me fije mejor y vi que ambos estaban desnudos y sus ropas estaba en toda la habitación tiradas, aún seguía sin entender que estaba pasando, me fije en mi padre y vi que él tomaba una maleta y ponía todas las pertenencia de la pali café, volví a la vista a los dos cuerpos desnudos y me fije que ella había despertado y estaba sorprendida.

Sucrette: Ly-Lys amor no- no es lo que parece, yo te lo puedo explicar

Lysandro: que me vas a explicar, como me asías infiel mientras yo trabajaba, ahórrate tus escusas, te vas de la casa

Sucrette: que? ¿Pero adónde voy a vivir?

Lysandro: no se y no me importa, ahora vete

Sucrette: bien, me voy pero me llevare a la niña

Lysandro: no lo permitiré, no quiero que ella sea igual que tú, Luka se queda conmigo y es mi última palabra

Mi padre me tomo en sus brazos y me llevo a mi cuarto, hay nos quedamos hasta que escuchamos la puerta cerrarse, salimos de mi habitación y fuimos a la cocina, me serví un vaso de leche de chocolate y me fui a sentar a la mesa, vi a mi padre hablando con alguien por teléfono hasta que colgó, se acercó a mí y me abraso, lo sentí llorar asique le correspondí el abraso y así nos quedamos un rato hasta que escuchamos que alguien golpeaba la puerta mi padre fue a ver y al rato después vi a mi tía Rosalya que me abrasaba, luego de ella entraron mis dos primos, ellos me llevaron a el jardín para jugar conmigo.

Ya era tarde y nos teníamos que entrar mis tíos y primos se fueron, yo me quise ir a acostar ya que estaba cansada de tanto correr, subí a mi habitación, me cambie ropa y me acosté para dormir

El sueño me duro poco ya que sentí mucho ruido en la parte de abajo, creí que era un ladrón, baje despacio y sin hacer ruido, con cada paso que me acerca, sentía cada vez más alta la bulla además con cada paso que daba me daba más miedo del que ya tenía, cuando llegue vi a mi padre sentado en el suelo tomando de una botella de alcohol, me fije mejor en la habitación y habían muchas botellas vacías que supuse él se las había tomado solo.

Me acerque a él y lo intente llamar pero él no me contestaba, me acerque más y sentí como el me jalaba fuertemente del brazo provocando que me quedara acostada en su pecho, olí el desagradable olor a licor que me daba asco pero aun así no me quise separar de el ya que sabía que me necesitaba.

Lysandro: Luka tú nunca me dejaras solo verdad?

Luka: por supuesto que no papá

Lysandro: entonces se buena niña y cumple los deseos de tu padre

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, mi padre me estaba besando y yo a duras penas le correspondía pero no entendía el ¿porque? Solo me dejaba llevar, sus manos empezaron a tocar cada parte de mi cuerpo, me sentía rara no sabía lo que me pasaba solo quería que él me siguiera tocando.

No sabía cuándo habíamos llegado a su cuarto pero ya estábamos ahí, él se separó de mis labios y empezó a lamer mi cuello mientras me quitaba la ropa, luego de eso ya no sé qué paso, pero sé que lo que haya pasado me gusto y quería que se repitiera.

A la mañana siguiente desperté primera que él, tome mis cosas y me fui a mi habitación para cambiarme de ropa.

Desde que mi supuesta madre se fue todo había cambiado, papá casi siempre se emborrachaba y pues pasaba lo mismo que cuando tenía 9 años ahora tengo 15, jamás le dije a mi padre lo que el asía en ese estado quería que lo recordara solo, aunque me molesta que no recuerde nada.

Ahora estoy en mi liceo con mi amigo Ike hijo de Castiel y Lucy ((si ustedes quieren le cambian el nombre a Lucy)) íbamos en el mismo liceo ((secundaria)) el iba en su último año mientras yo iba en segundo, Ike es un chico pelinegro de ojos verdes, tez blanca de cuerpo bien formado, el pelinegro era uno de los chicos más lindos o hermosos de este lugar muchas chicas me odiaban por ser amiga de él y muchos dicen que nosotros nos acostábamos o que éramos novios en secreto pero todo era falso, él tenía a su novia que se llamaba Orihime ((no se me ocurrió otro nombre)) ya tenían 6 años juntos.

Ike era el único que conocía mi secreto, la primera vez que le dije el ojijade no me creyó pero cuando le dije que ocurrió otra vez me empezó a creer y me dijo que lo demandara o me escapara pero cuando le confesé los sentimientos que tenía asía Lysandro me dijo que me apoyaba.

Ike: Luka ¿mañana quieres salir conmigo?

Luka: claro, va a ir Orihime?

Ike: no ella se fue de viaje con su familia

Luka: bueno, después de clases salimos ¿ok?

Ike: seh

Después de clases me fui a mi casa acompañada de Ike como siempre, en el camino íbamos hablando de nuevos grupos de música o de amistades nuevas y cosas de ese estilo, al llegar Ike me dejo en la puerta como siempre, se despidió y se fue.

Entre a mi casa y lo primero que hice fue ir a la cocina para tomar algo, me fije encima de la mesa y encontré una nota que decía

_Hija tuve algo urgente hoy no estaré en casa, una lista de los deberes de la casa, no sé cuándo volveré, por favor cuídate no dejes entrar a nadie en la casa en mi ausencia te llamare cuando pueda._

_Te quiero mucho_

_Pd: si encuentras mi libreta guárdala por favor_

_Atte. Lysandro_

Papá y su libreta abecés pienso que algún día perderá la cabeza y yo se la encontrare, fui a ver la lista de los deberes para empezar a hacerlos.

Luego de terminar todo los deberes me cambie y me fui a dormir, desperté con los rayos del sol que pegaban en mi cara, vi la hora en mi celular y casi me da un paro cardiaco pues el reloj indicaba la 1:30 pm además me fije mejor y tenía 15 llamadas perdidas de Ike le devolví la llamada y el contesto furioso.

_Luka: sé que estás enojado pero tú sabes que yo tengo anemia _

_Ike: mira srita. Anémica tienes 10 minutos para alistarte y venir al café de siempre_

_Luka: Ike-kun tu no harías eso verdad_

_Ike: te quedan 9 minutos_

_Luka: ya ya espérame _

Me fui a bañar lo más rápido que pude aunque me costó un poco ya que mi cabello es muy largo y entre más largo sea más difícil es lavarlo, me puse lo primero que encontré en mi closet y me fui directo a donde me cito.

Ike: 10 minutos tarde

Luka: perdón, perdón te lo recompensare, te comprare tu helado favorito

Ike: no me gusta lo dulce

Luka: etto, te doy un fufú

Ike: un qué?, estas drogada

Luka: perdóname

Empecé a llorar falsamente solo para que el me perdonara, me fije en su rostro y supe que no estaba funcionado así que use mi plan b

Luka: malo, eras tan malo conmigo monstro- mis lágrimas falsas empezaron a salir aún más fuerte y sentí las miradas y palabras de otras personas

Personas: que cruel es con ella

Ike: oye niñata deja de actuar- dio en tono desesperado

Luka: siempre eres así conmigo, *snif snif* yo que solo quiero mostrarte mi amor y tú me tratas así

Personas: pobrecita

Ike: oye no era enserio, por favor perdóname no quise tratarte tan mal

Luka: lo dices enserio?

Ike: si

Lo abrase y sentí como el me rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos, escuche a las peonas que decían "awwww" creí que todo era perfecto pero no, sentí como alguien me agarraba y me subía un auto que conocía demasiado bien, vi a Ike que estaba en shock.

Sabía que mi padre era el que me subió al auto a la fuerza y me llevo a la casa, en todo el camino ninguno dijo ninguna palabra vi su rostro y sabía que estaba enfadado aun que había algo mas no sabía que era y eso me daba un poco de miedo.

Llegamos a la casa me baje del auto y me adentre a mi hogar, el albino me seguía por detrás sentí como cerró la puerta de la calle y me tomaba del brazo.

Lysandro: no te quiero cerca de ese chico

Luka: que? Porque a ti nunca te ha molestado que este con él, porque ahora si

Lysandro: porque eres mía

Estaba sorprendida, sentí como sus labios me besaban con tanto salvajismo, sus manos se posaron en mi cadera atrayéndome más a él, el avino se separó sus labios de los míos y empezó a lamer mi cuello

Luka: ahh…ahhh

Lo único que asía yo era gemir de placer, sabía que una vez que iniciamos no podíamos parar, me tomo en sus brazos y me llevo a su cuarto, ya hay me acostó delicadamente en la cama y de nuevo me empezó a besar y lamer, de apoco nos íbamos sacando la ropa hasta quedar completamente desnudos, el ojibicolor tomo uno de mis pecho y lo empezó a lamer y succionar mientras con la otra mano empezaba a jugar con el otro pecho que estaba desocupado, se sentía tan bien no quería que esto parara.

Lysandro: quieres que continúe?

Luka: s...si

Lysandro paro de tocar mi pecho y empezó a bajar la mano hasta ponerla en mi intimidad, sabía que estaba mojada y lista para que entre en mi pero aun así él quiso seguir, mientras el metía 3 dedos dentro de mi yo dirigí mi mano asía su erección y lo empezaba a masturbar

Lysandro: Lu…Lukaa ahhhhh…..

Luka: ly….lyss…. ahhhhhhhh… ahhhhhhhhhhhh... m…mas

Ya no podía aguantar me iba a correr y creo que él lo sabía, estaba a punto de correrme pero él me lo impidió saco sus dedos y empezó a lamer mi sexo, así pasaron varios minutos hasta que pude llegar al tan placentero clímax.

Sentí al albino posicionarse en mi entrada para luego entrar de una sola envestida se sentía tan bien, era lo más maravilloso que había experimentado en mi vida y en el mundo, sentía como entraba y salía cada vez más rápido. Sentí como el miembro del oji bicolor palpitaba y eso me indicaba que estaba a punto de correrse. Pasaron unos minutos y tal como lo dije él se corrió dentro de mí, creí que habíamos llegado al final pero me equivoque, hicimos distintas posiciones y cada una era igual de placentera que la anterior.

Luego de terminar nos acostamos juntos, yo tenía la cabeza acostada en su torso desnudo mientras él me acariciaba el pelo, ahora que lo recordaba él no estaba ebrio, entonces como era posible que…

Luka: porque hicimos esto?

Lysandro: porque siempre lo asemos verdad

Luka: como lo sabes? Tú siempre estabas ebrio

Lysandro: un día que tú estabas en la escuela, encontré un test de embarazo que daba positivo y luego recordé todo lo que hacíamos

Luka: lo encontraste, no estás enojado?

Lysandro: no, me alegra que tengas un hijo mío, te has ido a ver

Luka: n-no quería ir contigo pero tú sabes

Lysandro: descuida, pedirás una hora e iremos los 2

Nos quedamos en silencio, la verdad estaba muy cansada lo único que quería era dormir, de apoco me iba quedando dormida, antes de caer en el sueño le dije a Lysandro.

Luka: te amo

Lysandro: y yo a ti mi bella dama

FIN

Espero y les allá gustado, no sé si are más fic de CDM, ya que bueno soy muy mala para hacer fic asi.

Bueno eso es todo hasta la próxima bey


End file.
